Training the Alpha
by Nixxon Mysterio
Summary: (HTTYD 2 SPOILERS) After the defeat of Drago and His Bewilder beast Toothless hears something over night which leads him to discover several people...Little does he know that two of these people would soon become his Teachers.
1. Chapter 1

**(BY THE WAY THERE ARE HTTYD 2 SPOILERS IN THIS)**

**Hey guys uploading another story...Yes I know I've got like a 3 other stories already but I work better when I have multiple things to do like if I can't think of ideas for one story I can move onto another...I recently watched HTTYD2 however I can't actually remember the whole plot only bits of it meaning if this ain't pin point accurate to the end of the movie well sorry anyway read on!*::(Insert words here):: means the dragons talking through their minds while the humans are around***

_Welcome to a story filled with drama and suspense. Due to recent events the village of berk are currently repairing all damage made by the great bewilder beast and the mad dragon man known as Drago Bludvist. However this story starts in Valka's now destroyed dragon sanctuary where we find a group of dragons looking at the dead body of the old old Alpha._

**_*Five minutes before Toothless is deemed the Alpha*_**

"I can't believe this" a male red Nadder with a white underbelly and bright yellow eyes groaned "We came all this way looking for the Alpha and now we find him, he's dead! This is just stupid!"

"Come Sharpshot we can't give up hope at the moment the new Alpha has to be nearby somewhere" a male Stormcutter with gold eyes sighed, already tired from the long journey to the island

"Blade's right guys I mean how far could the new Alpha have gone I mean what other dragon can kill an Bewilder beast? The new one has to be a Bewilder beast as well!" A male orange monstrous nightmare with gold eyes theorized

"Blazer might have point...When another dragon other than a bewilder takes down the new alpha bewilder beast I'll probably do something I promised never to do to Night..." A female night fury with dark gray scales and sapphire eyes chuckled

"Mist...Please don't...It hurt bad enough last time...And you did it by accident...It would hurt a lot if you did it on purpose" a male Night fury with pitch black scales and crimson red eyes winced at the thought

"Right, well then Night, I guess you better hope no other dra-"

"Guys the new Alpha is a Bewilder beast..." the Stormcutter named Blade interrupted

"See!" Blazer burst out "I told you!" he paused as if in deep thought for a second before his face changed to a look of realization "Oh..Wow..."

"You all feel it too right?" Sharpshot sighed

"The current Bewilder Beast Alpha just surrendered his position to a Night Fury..." Mist said

"Yeah..." Night gulped "A Night Fury is one of the best Dragons so it was to be expected..."

"Do you think you two can tune in onto his position?" Blade asked the two night furies

"I can tr-Got him! Come on the Island it's not that far from from here!" Night exclaimed before leaping into the air the other four dragons following the suite.

* * *

_**Back in Berk**_

"Great race guys although you are gonna have to try harder to beat me and Toothless next time!" Hiccup laughed as he waved to the teens he had just raced against

"You wouldn't have won if Fishlegs hadn't knocked me off Hookfang with his stupid Dragon!" Snotlout yelled back as he took off

"Yeah yeah whatever..." Hiccup chuckled, it was true though Hookfang and Snotlout may have won if Fishlegs hadn't lost control of Meatlug and spun wildly out of control knocking Snotlout off his Dragon. Slowly, Hiccup walked away his Nightfury, Toothless, following by his side "Well bud...I guess we should get back to the house...We're going to have to clear my Dad's stuff out...Make room for mom..." he sighed, his dragon nudged his arm and let out a sad moan as if to apologize for what he had done "It's okay bud...Like I said before it's not your fault...The Alpha and Drago made you do it..." Hiccup said

::Then why does it still feel like it was my fault:: Toothless growled, of course all Hiccup heard was a growl

"Erm...Changing subject now..." Hiccup quickly said "So...Erm...I guess since your the Alpha now does that mean you can control all the dragons now or something? Like the Bewilder-beasts?"

::Maybe...I'm not sure...But I don't think I would want to control any dragon...It feels horrible to be controlled like that...I think I prefer the term lead all dragons than control all of them::

"Or maybe you can trace dragons or something...Perhaps you know where every dragon in the world is and their species...Wouldn't that be cool..."

::Yeah it would be nice...:

"Who knows...If you are able to do that maybe...We would be able to track down...I don't know say...A Nightfury..." Toothless instantly perked up obviously interested

::Whoa...I never thought about that...::

"Heh...Anyway I guess now we both have a lot more responsibilities..." Hiccup groaned, as the duo reached the house that over looked the village Hiccup moved to open the door "But I think after the past few days we both need some seriously overdue rest..." as soon as they entered, both walked up to the bedroom they shared and each went to their respective beds "Night bud"

::Night Hiccup:: all Hiccup heard was a series of purrs before falling asleep.

* * *

**Night POV**

As we began closing in on the new Alpha's signal an island appeared just over the horizon and that's where it seemed the signal was strongest "Guys I think that's where the new alpha is!" I yelled as I began to fly faster, Mist being the only one to stay level with me

"Gee what was your first hint..." Blazer sarcastically said as the rest of the group sped up to keep up with us

"Shut up Blazer!" I snapped back

"What? I was just asking what your first hint was"

"Seriously dude just shut up!" Blade cut in

"None of us are in the mood for an argument between you and Night!" Mist growled

"But we never argue...Well not that much..." Blazer mumbled. Everyone apart from myself sent Blazer a skeptical look as if questioning if he had actually asked that

"Really...Do you want an example of every time you two have argued?" Sharpshot asked

"No/Please" Blazer and I said at the same time, I turned to glare at him he looked back at me with innocent eyes 'Why do you want examples can we not just drop the conversation' I thought

"Well then remember a few weeks back when you and Night were racing and you two argued about who won when it was a tie? Or a month ago when you two went on a mission to collect some plants and bickered about which was the right plant!" Sharpshot continued to recall past arguments and considering the amount of times I had argued with Blazer...This was going to take awhile... "Here we go again..." Mist sighed, I could feel her irritation so I came up with an idea I flew slightly closer to Mist so the others wouldn't hear "Hey...You up for a little race?" I whispered

"Anything to ditch these guys" She ginned, I chuckled at her enthusiasm to leave the conversation

"Alright...First one to that mountain wins alright on the far side of the Island wins?"

"Got it"

"Three...Two...One...GO!" I yelled before I sped up taking an early , that lead was short lived as Mist caught up almost instantly caught up with me "Hey your getting good at this!"

"I practice!" she called back, I laughed at her response before focusing back on the race trying to get as much speed as possible by flapping harder. The thing about our races is that you can only fly straight no diving and no flying up either so when we get bored we often do things like this, I angled my self slightly to move upward a few inches then flew above Mist she looked up and smirked as she realized what I was doing. She began to corkscrew while I flew round her body, spinning all the while this trick often sped us up slightly and realizing how fast we were going I yelled "GET READY!" she nodded and braced her self for...

* * *

**Toothless POV**

There I am sleeping peacefully when suddenly, BOOM! A loud noise wakes me up and I instantly recognized that sound, I had caused it a few years back when I was younger, it was a Sonic Boom only few species were able to create this and the most likely cause was a Night fury I jumped out the roof of the house and sure enough I could see the air around the dragon but not the dragon it self. I followed it's path until I noticed where it was headed, it seems the dragon in the Sonic boom had noticed slightly too late because just as they had slowed down they crashed into it, I winced slightly as most of the snow fell of the mountain I had to check what that was! So, I jumped back inside and ran over to Hiccup and shook his bed "Five more minutes..." he moaned, I growled at his response and began shaking him instead of just the bed "Alright I'm up! I'm up!" he groaned "What is it Toothless?" I gestured outside

::Come on! We have to go!::

"You want to go flying? Come on we can do that in the morning..." he covered himself with his sheets again

::Oh for the love of!:: I sighed, looks like I was going to have to take him myself. So, I made sure my teeth were retracted and picked him up off his bed and tossed him onto my back "Toothless what are you do-!" I jumped out of the window and began running as fast as I could to the mountain region "Alright alright you've got my attention Toothless!" he yelled while putting his prosthetic foot in the the step that controlled my wing "lead the way Toothless!" he opened the flap, I jumped up and began to fly itching to know what was on the mountain. It didn't take long to get to the mountain nor did it take long to find some odd scents that seemed familiar but I couldn't place my claw on it, I landed onto the snow and began sniffing around trying to track the source Hiccup jumped off the saddle while pulling out his Flame sword using it as a source of light "Okay bud...What do you want me to see?" he asked keeping a hand on top of my head ::Give me a few seconds and I'll...:: I trailed off. I had found the source of the scent...But I wasn't prepared for what was there.

* * *

**Hiccup POV**

"Oh my Gods..." I gasped as I saw what Toothless was staring at...Standing right before us were...

* * *

**AND END IT THERE! Cliff hanger right...This was a story that popped into my mind just a few hours after watching HTTYD 2 and I couldn't wait to type it up...Sadly though people...I have terrible news...My laptop has crashed...AGAIN!...It keeps crashing when I have to use it with other people...When I was on my own everything was fine...When I had to share it a few weeks later a problem pops up and I can't use it anymore...Sigh...So stealthily using my Sister's laptop right now...When I can't use it I'll be typing up on my Xbox at Night...Seeing how we're off for the Summer holidays now staying up at night should be less of a problem for me...Anyway...Thanks for reading and I'll see ya next time! Bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys...I was meant to upload this a few weeks ago but...I seemed to have hit a rock for awhile and had trouble finding the..Interest/inspiration for this chapter since I had overworked myself into typing an large chunk of this chapter in 1 day...It would probably have taken me a week to type up that chunk so..yeah..I just need time to relax...Then I needed time to get back into it ;)..Basically you could say I was..Unintentionally stalling..Anyway...Thank you to Guest, ttt for reviews and ****thanks to Berna45,Moonlesscat,Rossete Grayson-Wayne and Saphirabrightscale for the Faves./Follows...So..here's a response to your reviews guest & ttt,**

**Guest-Well i do realize i gave away what was there but do you think I would put cliffhanger there if what was originally there was still there? Think about that(Also read the summary very carefully...Not everything is as it seems...)...Also Sharpshot...Yeah I hadn't realized that was the name of Hiccup's Terrible Terror I was just brainstorming ideas and Sharpshot fit in...You know Nadder Spines...Shooting...Sharp aim...It all just came together...However if you want me to change it please ask and I'll try...Still thanks for reviewing!**

**ttt-Well I suppose I like cliff hangers ;) I just find it amusing to in movies/stories/comics/cartoons when they build suspense then just end it there so it's something I like to try in many chapters...And a thank you to you for reviewing.**

**Now this is something I'm gonna have to stress so please bare with me for a little bit more...First order of business...Chapters 1-5(or 1-3 depending on the length of each chapter) are meant to be confusing to you so I can sort of make you feel how the character feels in the situation...Sort of...Say like what Toothless is about to find right now contrasts against what you saw in the previous chapter...However if you read the summary carefully you should notice that there is a spoiler in it for these first few chapters (Focus on words starting with P)...Anyway Toothless is going to be rather confused and these developments are meant to show what kind of chief I think Hiccup will turn into...So i just wanted to clear that up before continuing...Of course if you want a further explanation please don't hesitate to Pm...Also because I realize I'm wasting your time I'm going to go ahead and dive right into the action! **

* * *

_**Previously on Training your Alpha**_

"Okay bud...What do you want me to see?" he asked keeping a hand on top of my head ::Give me a few seconds and I'll...:: I trailed off. I had found the source of the scent...But I wasn't prepared for what was there.

**Hiccup POV**

"Oh my Gods..." I gasped as I saw what Toothless was staring at...Standing right before us were...

* * *

**Hiccup POV**

A few Teenagers. Five to be exact. All with their back towards us and they seemed to be dusting off some snow that had piled up on them I looked up noticing that a large portion of the snow usually gather up there was now gone "How'd that happen" I whispered while drawing my sword back into the holder

"I'm not too sure..." another voice deep but soft voice responded, I jumped back slightly not expecting an answer from anyone let alone for anyone(besides Toothless) to hear "W-What?" I stuttered still quite shocked. As I looked back at the group of teens looking like they were just going into their twenties "I said I'm not too sure...Any of you guys know?" the young man at the front said as the rest of the teens behind him shook their heads.

The man at the front seemed like he was Nineteen and had black spiked hair, he wore nothing but a black tank top and black pants and black boots basically everything he was wearing was black an by the way he stood at the front I was guessing he was the leader"Wh-Who are you people and what are you doing on Berk?" I asked trying to get a sense of authority.

"Didn't think you would ask...Well my name is Night you could say I'm the leader of this little group." he gestured to the other teens slightly behind him. So my suspicions were confirmed. He then pointed to the girl next to him who was wearing more or less the same thing as 'Night' although her top seemed to sag down on her right shoulder, she had a slightly lighter shade of hair which dangled down towards her chest "This is Mist-"

"Hello!" she interrupted, I let out an uncomfortable chuckle and waved slightly

"...Yeah..." he continued "You could say she is my daughter...sorta" before I could ask for him to elaborate on that he waved dismissively at me "Forget it." I nodded not wanting to agitate anyone this early on. "Moving right along this is Blade my right hand man" He nodded towards a teen wearing the exact same attire as himself he had slightly red tinted hair which faded the more to the side it got. As if he had noticed my slightly questioning gaze he said "Yeah we're all a fan of black here...It blends in...Just not into snow" to emphasize his point he kicked some snow on the ground "Stupid snow..." he muttered.

"Yeah it does tend to get snowy up here on the mountains of Berk...Hey here's a question why are you on Berk!" I asked once again starting to get impatient. Toothless seemed to notice the tone of voice I was using and growled at the new comers startling them slightly "Alright we'll hurry up and explain after I introduce the last two...Geez impatient...Anyway these two guys you could say are brothers they've known each other from 8 months and have been inseparable since then" he pointed to the two boys dressed in the same clothes as the rest of the group(Minus the girl) but in red "This is Blazer" he gestured to the one wearing dark shades of red with dark red hair in the same style as the one called Blade. "His 'brother' as I mentioned is Sharpshot" I assumed this Sharpshot character(Strange name) was the one beside 'Blazer'. He wore light red with the same color hair which was spiked in a similar way as Night's

"I see you guys are really a fan of group...Fashion? If you could call it that" I stated

"We don't exactly go on trips often so we don't really care for different attire plus it's easier to identify each other if we're wearing similar clothes" Blade (I think)explained

"I see...So what are you doing on Berk?" I asked

"Well...You see" Night said "We were flying on our dragons and-"

"You have dragons?" I interrupted. He nodded slowly but before he could speak I interrupted again "Wait your dragon riders? Wh-What? I didn't think there were any other dragon riders out there where did you come from!"

"Wow you sure ask a lot of questions...Let me offer you a deal" he paused for a second as if waiting for a reply

"Alright..."

"If you allow us to stay...Just to rest for the night we'll go to your village and answer whatever questions you have there and accept any judgement you decide" he finished. I have to say I was considering it but it seemed to risky, what if they were spies from another island to but what if they were from another island with dragons? We could form an alliance "Gods how did dad manage this...Only one day into the job and I'm already faced with a tough decision..." I mumbled before turning to Toothless "What do you think bud?" I asked. Said dragon turned to face me it looked like he was thinking about it, he stole a quick glance at the group and his eyes widened "Bud?" he slowly nodded and that was enough encouragement for me "Alright you're allowed to stay tonight...Now if you could follow me to-"

"Nah that's alright we'll camp out in the forest tonight! We don't want to shock anyone into attacking or anything" Night countered. I hate to admit it but that is a good point.

"Alright then I'll lead you to-"

"Nope we already have a good idea of where to go...You just fly away back to your village and we'll see you in the morning" he interrupted again.

"I'd be more comfortable if-"

"Seriously just go!" It was then Toothless decided to get under me putting me into the saddle and let out a slight moan. I chuckled at his need for sleep, I need it just as much as he does but I'm not making him or these people hurry up.

"Yeah yeah you over grown lizard" I did get a smack to the face from 'the overgrown lizard' but brushed it aside "Well I suppose I'll see you in the morning then" I said before putting my feet into the flight rig and setting off for the village.

* * *

**Early in the morning**

**Toothless POV**

Slowly, the sun was making it's way up into the sky. I had slept on the roof of the house (Much to Hiccup's questioning) waiting to be woken up by the sun. Those strangers from yesterday possessed a strange gift and with it they had done something to me. They spoke to me. However, not in the way that Hiccup and every other human communicates with us no...They spoke the way dragons can choose to speak.

We can either speak through our voices using our mouths or use speak through links and connections in our brains in a way you could say every dragon is connected there's even how you say...A hive? For all dragons to speak through when separated or when plain bored before the queen was defeated she used to dominate it. It was how she controlled most of the dragon population and called them to her island.

Anyway, these strange humans had also been talking to me while Hiccup was talking to them. How they had managed to multitask like that I won't understand, but they had told me to meet them at a cove within the forest as soon as the first crack of light shows the only cove I could think of is the one where Hiccup and I had first met those years ago it had to be the best thing that had happened to me for a long time.

After laying on the roof for awhile I decided to get up and stretch out then began to make my way to the cove. Walking through the forest was rather easy even though it was dark, being a Nightfury darkness was my cover and hunting ground so I had to have extremely good eyesight to see easier in the dark.

Within a few minutes I had reached the lip of the bowl that had once trapped me, otherwise known as the cove and without a second thought I jumped inside landing roughly on the dirt below.

I looked around the side of the cove I was facing 'Not over there...' I thought, it was only then that several familiar scents hit my snout resulting in a slight twitch. It was then I turned, then what I saw shocked me the scents I had recognized were the ones from the previous night only the scents were coming from a group of sleeping dragons.

However, as well as that there were 'rare species' of dragons within the group, there was a red Nadder with a white underbelly laying on top of a orange monstrous nightmare just a few feet away was another Stormcutter my first thought was that it was Cloudjumper but then I realized two things, one that Cloudjumper didn't know about what happened last night so how could he be here and two Cloudjumper's scent was different and I would've recognized it instantly. Anyway the Stormcutter did look like an exact copy of Cloudjumper only with slightly black scales.

The last two scents confused me since I could only spot one dragon but I pushed it aside for the minute for that last dragon was another pitch black Night fury I wanted to bolt over there and ask questions but I had enough self restraint to refrain from doing that. So instead I just cleared my throat to announce my presence.

I got a slight groan in response from someone before the Nightfury lifted it's head and turned towards me the. I did jump slightly when I saw his blood red eyes, they just stood out and popped out so suddenly. I tilted my head. He copied. Then he suddenly turned back, it seemed like he was nudging something but then he turned his head back towards me before getting up and stretching out in a similar fashion as I had just a while ago.

As he made his way over I noticed where the second scent had been coming from it seemed this Night fury was covering a slightly smaller Nightfury with grey scales. However before I could observe anymore the other Nightfury was in front of me "Well Hello there again!" that same voice from the leader of the group came out.

"...Y-Yes..Hello...Um...I'm looking for a group of Humans that had told me to meet them here.." I said he stared for a few moments which made me uncomfortable before saying"It looks like you've found them!" My eyes widened at that. I had to try and stifle a laugh.

"Wait, Your telling me your the humans from last night?Right...And I'm a Blood queen in disguise" I said making sure to put as much sarcasm in as possible

"Well...You sort of have the same amount of power as them...Alpha..." I stiffened. However, before I could ask questions the Night fury continued "I can tell you have many questions...Come, We'll talk in the cave so we don't disturb the others..." he said walking off

"Wait!" I called before running up to him.

"So young and inexperienced" he chuckled as I caught up to him "You realize you're going to have to refrain from just saying stop, wait or other words like those by themselves."

"Why?"

"Other dragons may see them as orders and no dragon wants to disrespect or disobey the Alpha" he explained as he lead us into the cave

"Another thing, how do you know that I'm the Alpha" I asked as it had been bothering me if dragons beyond Berk knew

"Well you see all Dragons in the North-east quadrant of the world Identify you as the Alpha..When the old Alpha is either killed slash defeated in a challenge or dies of old age a sort of pulse is sent across all dragons across the world..." he sat down "Which notifies them who the new Alpha so every dragon knows you're the Alpha and only those in this quadrant follow your rule...However I'm not too sure about how that works, everything I said is just my version of it ask other dragons who have been around for a shorter time than I have and they'll tell you a whole different version" I sat down next to him reflecting on everything just said

"Every dragon..." I muttered suddenly feeling very pressured "What if I mess up? Does that mean everyone will know! I mean what exactly do I do as Alpha I know I protect dragons and lead them but I hardly know how to lead that many dragons! And what about the new dragons that have moved in! What if I don't match up to the old Alpha that died at the sanctuary" I was rapidly saying the first questions that popped into my head until I realized what he said at the end "And what do you mean dragons that have been around a shorter time than you have?"

"Oh you done, right I can answer all but the last question now because I'll answer that tonight...Permitting your human friend allows us to stay meaning I've got to think of a good excuse.." he trailed off mumbling inaudibly.

A few seconds last and he was still mumbling "Um, are you going to answer any of my questions?" I asked. To be honest those questions weren't aimed at him I was just rambling to try and calm myself "Ah yes, well if you mess up it will be bad, only this section of the world will know but gossip travels you know" my eyes widened at that "Don't worry the worst case scandal was winters back where dragons were under the lie that the South west Alpha was having an affair with another dragon other than his mate when in reality it was only him visiting his mother! But even that got sorted out peacefully so you don't have anything to worry about"

"Gee that really helped" I said sarcastically

"Don't mention it" he grinned "Anyway you may know you have protect and lead dragons and you may not have the experience but that is why we're here but once again that will be discussed tonight"

"You speak as if your guaranteed to stay I doubt your group of dragons will be able to stay" a few thoughts such as 'This is Hiccup we're talking about I doubt he would send a group of dragons away especially 2 Night furies and a Stormcutter'

"Well I've been able to get into every nest with a complicated white lie-"

"You know what a white lie is right?" I interrupted

"Yes and these are Humans I don't think it will be that difficult to trick them" he chuckled slightly "Anyway the last the answers to you questions, I don't know what new dragons moved but I'm sure they'll view you...Appropriately and don't worry about matching up with previous Alpha's, as long as you are a caring and responsible Alpha they won't mind" that cheered me up slightly

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it" he got up suddenly and began walking out"Come on we better get back to the village"

"What do you mean we? I'm going back to the village you're...Leaving!" I said. He ignored me and walked over to the Stormcutter and began nudging him

"Blade wake up we've got to move!" Blade, the name sounds so familiar. It can't be true...Right? The Stormcutter who was apparently called Blade opened his eyes and shook himself before letting out a loud yawn "Night" he yawned "Right now? But it's still so early"

"I know but we have to get there early before villagers and dragons wake up" Night stated. Blade thought about it for a second before getting up, shaking himself in the progress "Alright" he said

"Okay, Alpha-" Night began

"Toothless" I cut in "My name is Toothless please don't refer to me as Alpha all the time"

"Alright then Toothless, you may want to stand back"

"Why?" my question was answered as smoke suddenly began to cloud around the pair "What the..." I whispered as a few loud crunching and snap sounds could be heard as well as the occasional groans. After the smoke had cleared, my eyes widened in shock and my jaw literally dropped to the floor 'No way' I thought. There in front of me stood the two of the human males from last night the ones who were had black covers. Both were still trying to get their top covers on "...Witchcraft...Black magic...Powers bestowed by the Gods..." I muttered still not believing it.

"So can we go now" Night suddenly snapped me out of my trance. I stared at him for a few seconds "...Toothless?" it was the last thing he said before I grabbed him by part of his top cover and lifted him off the ground while quickly nabbing Blade ,before he could anything, with my tail wrapping around his leg and hoisted him up into the air "What the!" he exclaimed I took off running with the two in my possession.

**Hiccup POV**

I was awoken by some sort of banging, whether it was from the roof or the door I was unsure, until it got louder of bed "Hold on I'm coming" I scrambled out of bed and landed on the floor with an _"Oof" _I quickly recovered and ran down the stairs. As I ran past I noticed Cloudjumper my mothers Stormcutter sleeping near the fire 'She must have came back after I fell asleep' I thought as I opened the door to find a beautiful blonde warrior standing in front of me "Astrid! To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit milady" I bowed playfully resulting in a slight giggle

"Well I had spotted you at Night running off into the forest on Toothless and was wondering what you had been up to" she replied playing along as she adopted a royal voice. I chuckled before regaling her with the story of last night while she listened with interest "And then Toothless took us home" I ended

"Interesting...So do you really think they would come back?" She asked

"Well to be honest I know I'm trusting people I don't know but it doesn't matter whether or not they come"

"What do you mean?"

"Seeing them without no packs or bags and how apparently they were flying on dragons I doubt they've stayed on the island long enough to observe...Especially with the events from the previous few days...So they don't pose a threat to us even if they leave...Toothless and I will search the forest later on to see if they're in there somewhere" I explained

"Hiccup, always analyzing every possible outcome, we all know Fishlegs is best at that" she laughed slightly before looking around"By the way where is Toothless?" I hadn't seen him in the house what about the roof? "He's not on the roof either" Astrid answered my mental question. Then I looked back over what we just talked about and realized where he probably was "Oh, he's probably in the forest tracking down our 'Guests'" I face palmed

"Right..." it was then that foot steps could be heard and various grunts and ow's. Astrid turned to look at whatever was coming ,as did I, and there came Toothless with a groaning figure in his teeth "Bud? What have you got in your teeth?" I questioned he let out a muffled grunt. A hood came down that was covering his face revealing Black spike hair which I quickly recognized "Night?"

"Hello...Please...Not again" he moaned. Then Toothless brought round his tail revealing another hooded figure held upside down as the hood came down I saw the figures face and recognized it as Blade "I think I'm going to be sick..." he complained. Toothless looked at me and nodded a faint smirk appearing on his face "Well I guess he wanted to make sure they didn't get away" Astrid said an amused tone to her voice

"What was your first hint?"

* * *

** And there we go for chapter 2? Yeah chapter 2...It is rather long simply cause I wanted to get through these events ASAP and I was originally going to have the next chapter in this chapter as well but I thought that was good enough to have it's own chapter but I don't know when I'm going to next update since now I've got to work on my new project so yeah I guess I'll see you people next time! See ya**

**Top Cover: Shirt**

**Bottom Cover: Boots/Pants**


End file.
